


Slip Up

by johphrodite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Cowgirl Position, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Tapes, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johphrodite/pseuds/johphrodite
Summary: Yunho likes to record San when they are fucking and ends up sending the video to ateez group chat
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic and smut lmao 
> 
> english is not my first language sorry if theres any mistakes my grammar is ASS

They closed the door of their room, kissing passionately, anxious hands passing over their bodies, with the purpose of removing the other's clothes. Yunho groaned when San touched his cock over the clothes, stroking the length with his whole palm. San stopped kissing him to remove Yunho's clothes, kissing his neck as he remove the sweater down his arms, kissing his thighs as he knelt to remove his pants and underwear. When he was completely naked, he went to make himself comfortable on the bed while waiting for San.

  
He loved to see San take off his clothes, it was an incredible show, as each piece of cloth revealed his skin, the way in which he took off each one in such a delicate and elegant way ended up making him harder.

San quickly jumped onto the bed leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's lips and going down to where his hard and throbbing dick was, he left a kiss there too, this surprised Yunho a bit, making him grab San's hair out of reflex. San ran the tip of Yunho's dick across his lips leaving them shiny from the precum and immediately put it all in his mouth.

He shoved it in and out of his small mouth, running his tongue over that hot meat, Yunho pulled San's hair a little making him gag on his cock, his throat closing around the length.

"Wow baby I'm sorry, are you okay?" San let him know that he was okay giving him a thumbs up. He went back to what he was doing, spitting on the tip and moving his hand up and down.

"Wait a second" He got up and looked for something on the cabinet next to his bed, then gave Yunho a small bottle of lube. Yunho opened it as San turned around, turning his back to Yunho.

"So you want to do it like this, baby?" Yunho caressed San's waist, indicating him to lean forward, San put his hands in the space between Yunho's legs, leaning forward. The tallest one applied a good amount on his long fingers and touched his boyfriend's hole before putting two fingers in, he began to fuck him with his fingers, opening his tight hole and looking for his sweet spot, listening to San's soft and high pitched moans, he spread his fingers inside him before sticking a third finger, he felt San's body already shaking.

He fucked him with his fingers a little longer until he thought it was enough and pulled them out, San's hole gaping, squeezing around nothing.

San's left hand were on Yunho's leg, trying to reach with his right hand his boyfriend's cock behind, when he found it he aligned it with his hole and inserted it easily.

San rode that thick and hard dick like never before, he kept a strong grip on Yunho's legs, moving his hips up and down, his ass hitting the skin of the one under him, Yunho grabbed his butt tightly, opening his cheeks and watching his length go in and out of the narrow place. 

  
"Oh shit, Yunho, oh, fuck" San only moaned his name and whined , he loved San's moans, they are so beautiful, so soft, it turned him a lot. He felt like he was close, the friction on his cock along with the sight of San riding him only pushed him further toward orgasm. 

"Yes honey, just like that, you are doing amazing" Yunho noticed how his phone was on the nightstand next to him. He grabbed it and touched the camera app, switching from photo to video.

San knew that Yunho liked to do this, he didn't always do it, it was very few times that he had recorded him until now.

The first time he recorded something was when San gave him a blowjob in the company bathroom, he found it so hot; the way San sucked him, his pretty pink lips around him. Yunho still has that video in his gallery. Before doing so, Yunho would always ask him and San would always agree as it seemed good to him, it made him even hotter.

Yunho touched the record button, watching the image of San's back appear on the screen of his phone, his hole swallowing his thick cock, his hips rising and falling, the meat of his butt jiggling slightly and his legs trembling.

Yunho passed his phone to his left hand to have his right hand free, then he lowered his hand from his boyfriend's back to his butt, squeezing one cheek and then he spanked it causing San to moan and his arms to shake. His arms gave way and he ended up with his face on the sheets, Yunho kept recording.

With his hand he moved San a little and got up, kneeling behind him, he began to fuck him quickly and now on his phone it looked like San was now against the bed. His hand was shaking so he finally stopped recording.

_"send this video to the group chat ATEEZ PRESENT ?"_

_Cancel **Ok**_

When he stopped recording something appeared on the screen and he just touched anything and tossed his phone to the side. 

_"You have sent this video to the group chat ATEEZ PRESENT" _

  
He felt San tighten on his cock and as the sheets filled with cum, he grabbed San's hips and came inside him, he pulled out his cock watching the gaping hole dripping with his cum. He went to find something to clean San and then removed all the cum on his stomach and hole.

Then he helped San to lie down and hugged him from behind, kissing his head and whispering praise words.   
They both cuddled together, waiting for the feeling of their orgasms to leave their bodies.

  
San was already asleep and he was ready to fall asleep too, but Yunho heard his phone somewhere, remembering that he had thrown it without noticing where it fell. He got out of bed carefully without wanting to wake San and searched for his phone on the floor. He unblocked it and checked the notifications, some from social media, but noticed that most were from their group chat.

 **38 messages**.

Maybe they were talking about the next comeback. Or they were planning to hang out somewhere. 

He opened the group chat. And he just felt his soul leaving his body. 

Messages from all the members talking about a video, Yunho slid his finger through the messages until he saw the video that everyone was talking about, apparently ... he had sent it? 

The thumbnail in the video was San's ass and back.

Oh no. It cannot be possible...

Yunho felt his heartbeat increase, he grabbed his hair in frustration.  
He read the messages a bit and they only talked about...

How much they wanted to fuck his boyfriend?

What the fuck. 

**Wooyoung**

Okay but i would like to fuck that hole

 **Seonghwa**

Thanks for the video Yunho, I knew that we could trust you

 **Mingi**

why didnt u invite us ugh heart been broke so many times...

 **Yeosang**

That looks so good tho

**Hongjoong**

I always knew that San was good at riding. 

**Jongho**

  
Yeah he's such a whore.

 **Hongjoong**

  
LANGUAGE

Oh my fucking god.

"Yunho? Honey what are you doing there?"

  
San is going to kill him.


End file.
